


She Knew

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A mother knows.
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, July 9, 2014. 'Sora'

"He's alive," she said, again and again despite the passing days. Because she knew- she knew in that special way that mothers know- that Sora was out there and just fine.

He was too young to lose to the waves- too strong, too smart...

No mater what whispers followed her, she knew. Sora was doing something important and would be back when he could. Or at least he'd figure out how to send a message...

She was not at all surprised when Tidus brought her the bottle. Because she'd known- she was Sora's mother, after all- he was just fine.


End file.
